1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller board, a display device having the controller board, and a method of controlling the display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a controller board which controls a liquid crystal display device, a display device having the controller board, and a method of controlling the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device typically includes a display unit, a controller board and a backlight assembly. The display unit displays an image thereon based on a light transmittance of liquid crystal molecules therein. The controller board controls the display unit. The backlight assembly is disposed below the display unit and provides the display unit with light. The display unit typically includes a panel driving part controlled by the controller board and an LCD panel controlled by the panel driving part to display the image.
The controller board typically includes a timing controller and a memory. The timing controller receives current frame data from an external image board and transmits the current frame data to the memory The memory transmits previous frame image data to the timing controller and stores the current frame image data received from the timing controller. To display the image, the timing controller outputs driving image data for driving the display unit based on the current frame image data supplied from the image board and the previous frame image data supplied from the memory.
The timing controller may transmit the current frame image data to the memory in 32-bit units. Likewise, the memory may transmit the previous image data to the memory in 32-bit units. As a result, a large amount of electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) is generated, based on the amount of information transmitted by the timing controller and the memory. The EMI has adverse effects on such things as external electronic devices and humans, for example, which are exposed to the EMI.